Siapa Aku Bagimu?
by Patto-san
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai hubungan sederhana Genma dan Raidou pada satu hari yang biasa saja. Oneshot, side story dari fic PASANGAN BARU. PWP?


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N :

Gomen nasai! Saya belum bisa melanjutkan multichapter NGUMPET, UNTUK SASUKE dan JANJI. Sebab, saya… merasa belum mampu melakukannya lagi. Malah, sekarang saya lebih bersemangat untuk menulis fic dengan pair yang tidak umum dimunculkan di FNI.

Maka, inilah fic dengan main chara RaiGen/GenRai. Setting-nya sama dengan setting fic PASANGAN BARU, boleh dibilang sekuelnya. Oneshot mengenai salah satu pair paling dewasa dari Konoha! Dan… hehehe, harap maklum, ini PWP (tapi bukan yang porno!) dan asli, dari awal sampi akhir benar-benar… isinya ngalor-ngidul! :D

* * *

><p>Namiashi Raidou barangkali adalah salah seorang shinobi yang paling mudah dikenali berkat cacat pada sebagian wajahnya. Meski demikian, pada usianya yang sudah menginjak pertengahan tiga puluhan, ia terlihat cukup muda. Barangkali, pupil matanya yang kecil itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya.<p>

Sama halnya dengan Shiranui Genma yang hanya satu atau dua tahun lebih muda. Sebatang jerami yang selalu menyelip di bibirnya membuatnya juga mudah dikenali seperti Raidou, membuatnya tampak mirip dengan koboi penggembala ternak. Namun, tentu saja Genma bukan koboi. Sebab, ia adalah jounin khusus yang bertugas membimbing para shinobi muda.

Raidou—setelah Hokage Ketiga mangkat—kini lebih banyak terlihat bersama Genma, jika ia sedang tak melaksanakan misi kelas A atau S-nya. Perbedaan usia yang tidak jauh membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Jounin seangkatan mereka seperti Hatake Kakashi mau pun Sarutobi Asuma saja kadangkala masih kesulitan memahami mereka berdua. Tampaknya, hanya Raidou yang cocok berpasangan dengan Genma. Demikian pula sebaliknya.

Siang itu, Raidou dan Genma tampak berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang cukup ramai. Mereka baru saja membesuk Kakashi yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Namun, pulang dari rumah sakit, mereka 'mengunjungi' dua penjaga gerbang Konoha, Hagane Kotetsu dan Kamizuki Izumo.

Sebenarnya kunjungan tersebut atas perintah Hokage Kelima, untuk melihat keadaan kedua chuunin tersebut. Sebab, Tsunade-sama merasa bahwa kedua penjaga gerbang tersebut barangkali akan jenuh dengan pekerjaan mereka. Sehingga, diharapkan, kunjungan dua orang jounin akan mengingatkan mereka untuk selalu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dan penuh tanggung jawab.

"Sebenarnya aku agak kasihan pada mereka," komentar Raidou, "mereka sebenarnya sudah terlalu tua untuk sekadar menjadi penjaga gerbang atau pembantu Hokage."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka masih chuunin sehingga tidak bisa menjadi pengawal Hokage seperti dirimu. Tidak bisa mengajar sehingga tidak bisa ditempatkan di akademi. Hanya itu yang dapat mereka kerjakan, bukan?" sahut Genma.

Dua pria bertubuh tinggi besar tersebut memasuki sebuah kedai untuk makan siang. Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut ke arah yang lebih serius saat menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan, dihidangkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kita? Maksudku, masa depan kita sebagai shinobi Konoha. Apakah kelak kita akan mengalami peningkatan dalam kehidupan kita sebagai shinobi?" tanya Raidou.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau khawatir akan bernasib seperti Izumo dan Kotetsu? Selama bertahun-tahun tidak mengalami perkembangan berarti?" Genma balas bertanya.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Genma. Kita—termasuk Izumo dan Kotetsu—tidak seberuntung… katakanlah… Naruto. Anak itu, sekalipun tidak pintar dan memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang hebat yang bersedia membantunya. Sementara kita? Kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana keadaan kita," tutur Raidou.

"Aku paham maksudmu. Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya kita berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dapat kita kerjakan dan apa yang kita miliki? Sekuat apa pun Naruto saat ini, ia masih terlalu muda untuk dibiarkan sendirian. Apalagi dengan kondisinya sebagai seorang _jinchuuriki_ itu," balas Genma.

Raidou mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya ia kurang berkenan dengan apa yang Genma katakan. Namun, ia tak ingin berdebat, terutama dengan satu dari sedikit orang yang dapat memahaminya tersebut.

"Jadi, jika kita adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu, menurutmu, apa yang akan kita rasakan dan inginkan?" tanya Raidou, mengalihkan isu dari pembicaraan mengenai Naruto.

"Kupikir kita akan jenuh. Merasa tidak berarti…." jawab Genma, "perasaan tertinggal dari shinobi lain. Aku pikir seperti itu. Tapi… apa yang kulihat tadi di pos jaga tidak seperti itu. Tampaknya Izumo biasa saja."

"Kurasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dikunjungi oleh jounin seperti kita tentu saja tidak akan membuat ia nyaman."

"Hm, kurasa kau benar. Tapi, inti pembicaraan kita ini apa?"

"Kau tahu, kedekatan hubungan antara dua orang atau lebih umumnya disebabkan karena mereka memiliki kesamaan. Sama halnya seperti Kakashi dan Iruka atau Naruto dan Sasuke dahulu. Mereka menjadi dekat atas dasar satu kesamaan : sama-sama tumbuh tanpa bimbingan orang tua dan setelah beranjak dewasa, hidup sendirian. Penderitaan mereka yang membuat mereka dapat saling memahami dan menjadi dekat satu sama lain," jelas Raidou panjang lebar.

"Lalu…?" Genma masih belum dapat menangkap maksud Raidou.

Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Pembicaraan tersebut sempat terhenti, namun segera dilanjutkan sambil makan.

"Demikian juga dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu. Mereka menjadi dekat karena perasaan senasib itu. Perasaan tidak dipedulikan oleh orang-orang di sekeliling mereka."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan kita berdua?" desak Genma.

"Apa yang menjadi pertanyaanku, apa yang membuat kita menjadi dekat satu sama lain? Kesamaan apa yang mendasari hubungan kita berdua? Kesamaan apa yang dapat membuat kita berdua saling memahami sementara orang lain sulit memahami kita?"

Genma tertegun sejenak lalu bertanya, "perlukah kita memikirkan alasannya? Bukankah sudah cukup jika kita menjadi dekat? Ayolah, kita bukan remaja yang menghabiskan waktu untuk merenungi apa itu definisi cinta, benci dan sebagainya? Apa pentingnya semua itu?"

"Bagiku itu penting. Sebab, sebuah hubungan bisa tersambung atau putus karena adanya alasan."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Maksudku, kalau kita sudah cocok satu sama lain, mengapa harus memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu? Jika kita sudah nyaman menjalaninya, mengapa harus repot mencari alasan yang memungkinkan kita menjadi tidak nyaman? Jangan membuatnya jadi rumit, Raidou. Katakan saja, apa maksudmu?"

"Melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Sasuke, Kotetsu dengan Izumo dan Kakashi dengan Iruka, membuatku berpikir. Apakah aku cukup berarti seseorang sehingga layak disebut teman atau… apa-lah namanya?"

Genma nyaris tersedak. Ia buru-buru minum, lalu bertanya, "maksudmu, 'seseorang' itu adalah aku? Begitu?"

Raidou tak menjawab. Hanya menatap Genma dengan serius, menunggu jawaban.

"Ya ampun Raidou…. Hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu, kau harus berputar-putar dulu? Baiklah. Sebagai sesama shinobi, kuakui, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Buktinya, kita sering bersama, bukan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendasarinya, tapi aku senang berada di dekatmu. Sebut saja, kau adalah orang benar-benar memahamiku," cetus Genma pada akhirnya.

"Hanya… sebagai rekan kerja?" tanya Raidou lagi. Agak kecewa.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kau 'kan bukan pa…." Genma menggantung kalimatnya. Menatap Raidou dengan penuh selidik. Lalu, setelah beberapa saat, tatapannya berubah. Genma bergidik. Agak ngeri membayangkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Se-sebentar. Jangan bilang bahwa kau… mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari ini," lanjut Genma. Badannya condong ke belakang. Meskipun ada meja yang menghalangi mereka, bagi Genma itu tidak cukup. Raidou tidak boleh mendekat!

"Tentu saja aku menginginkan hubungan yang lebih daripada ini! Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama, misi-misi menantang maut itu, kau masih menganggapku sekadar kolega?" sergah Raidou. Kesal.

"Ya. Kau adalah kolegaku. Rekan kerjaku. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berkembang menjadi seperti hubungan Kakashi dan Iruka atau bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku… maaf, Raidou. Aku masih suka perempuan," tutur Genma hati-hati.

Raidou mengerutkan kening, "sebentar. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak berpikir demikian?"

"Tentu saja tidak, pengulum jerami! Aku ini pria normal! Aku…."

Apa yang Raidou ucapkan berikutnya menjadi tidak penting lagi. Sebab, Genma sudah tak dapat mencerna lagi letupan emosi Raidou. Ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak panik—dan malu—karena menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh pengunjung kedai.***

* * *

><p>Genma membungkuk meminta maaf pada pemilik kedai akibat keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Raidou. Agak jauh di belakang Genma, Raidou berdiri dengan kesal. Masih jengkel karena menganggap Genma berpikiran buruk mengenai dirinya.<p>

"Ayolah, jangan merajuk. Aku salah sangka, aku minta maaf. Sebab, kau berputar-putar hanya untuk menanyakan hal sederhana. Jadi wajar kalau aku salah sangka," kata Genma setelah menghampiri Raidou.

"Jadi, aku ini siapa bagimu?" tuntut Raidou.

"Masih perlu aku jawab? Pertanyaanmu membuatku merasa seperti remaja yang diminta menyatakan cinta oleh gadis yang ia sukai."

Raidou melotot, membuat Genma agak gentar.

"Baiklah…. Kau adalah sahabatku. Bahkan, bisa kusebut sebagai saudaraku. Itulah yang aku rasakan," kata Genma pada akhirnya.

Raidou tersenyum, lalu menepuk keras punggung Genma.

"Nah, begitu dong. Kau tidak perlu berputar-putar hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan?" kata Raidou.

Genma tersenyum kecut, lalu menggerakkan kepala, mengajak Raidou berjalan dengannya.

Kedua pria dewasa tersebut kembali menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Tidak ada yang berubah dalam diri mereka, kecuali satu hal. Penegasan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka merasa dirinya penting bagi yang lainnya. Itu saja. Sebuah persahabatan di dunia pria yang sederhana.***

END


End file.
